Hoshi's Promise
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A young girl makes a promise to her friends and even death can not stop her from keeping it. However, after the promise kept her soul can not pass on into heaven because of the Sins of her Father


Hoshi's Promise  
  
Author's Notes: This takes place after "Demon Beloved" when Hiei is sent to Ningenkai to retrieve a soul that refuses to leave the human world because of a promise she made to her friends. However, upon coming before Koenma to be judged she will be judged not only for her sins but for the sins of her father. ONE SHOT!  
  
"Amazing Grace" is owned by John Newton.  
  
Kana Hoshi was a young girl with eighteen years to her age, blue eyes that were the color of the morning sky on a hot summer's day, blonde shoulder-length hair that shone as bright as the sun, and a smile that shone even brighter. She was as tall as most girls her age, around five foot six inches and despite being five pounds over weight was well formed because of all the running she did on the track team for her school. She was the captain of the girl's track team and an average student; and although she had the respect of her classmates she had few friends and lived with only her mother. As her father had never been a part of her life and she knew nothing about him. The reason she had so few friends was simple she was rather odd, not in appearance because she was rather pretty. They feared her because of her eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul and know their worst fears and their innermost desires. This is what made them weary of her because, they, like all humans hate the thought of someone ruling over them and controlling them.  
  
Hoshi's mother, Kana Dema had blonde hair like her daughter however, instead of blue eyes she had eyes that were as green as the grass was at springtime. She a woman that stood two inches taller then her daughter and was just as athletic since she ran a dojo that had at one time belonged to her father before it had been passed on to her brother, who in turn passed it on to her. Hoshi's friends were in number three: Strega a male with brown hair and eyes reminded a person of tree bark, he was five foot seven, and had a wicked sense of humor; Rafe was the other male of the group with black hair like onyx and gray eyes like slate, her was the same height as Strega, but was the more serious of the two males; finally Apalla whose raven hair and almond sapphire eyes made her seem mysterious and alluring, she was an inch shorter then Hoshi and always seemed to have a reason to smile. All three of her friends were in the school choir and like Hoshi were eighteen years of age.  
  
On this very day the four friends had gathered outside the girl's locker room, talking to Hoshi before she took a shower to wash away the sweat and grime from the day's meet. The friends tried to attend every track meet and every choir concert that the others were in. The entire school was running on high inspired by the track team winning first place, which meant they were on their way to regionals. The friends were currently talking about the choral concert that would take place Wednesday night.   
  
"Are you are sure, you can make it?" asked Strega.  
  
"Of course," said Hoshi taking a swig from her water bottle. "I already got off work, oh, by the way I got into the university."  
  
"Wonderful," said Rafe. "What about the scholarship that woman offered you?"  
  
"Free ride," said Hoshi smirking.   
  
"Good job girl," said Apalla. "Well at least that part is done for you. Rumor as it there were be scouts at the coral concert Friday night when one of the most elite universities of the Fine Arts in Japan."  
  
"You mean from University of the Olympian Muses?" asked Hoshi raising a delicate eyebrow in surprise. "Wow! I heard that place is almost impossible to get into, I mean isn't that like where only the most talented people from all over the world go?"   
  
"Yeah," said Rafe nodding his head. "It is."  
  
"Well," said Hoshi smiling encouragingly at them. "You guys will do get and get noticed by at least some scout. So, don't sweat it! Now, if you don't mind I am going to go wash up because I am tired of smelling like a pig."  
  
"You promise to come to the concert tomorrow night right?"  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi. Of course, I promise! Don't I always come?"  
  
"You didn't make it to that one," said Strega.   
  
"Yeah well, that doesn't count because traffic a bitch! So I promise that even if I have to get out of my car and run three miles I will make it! That acceptable? Good! See ya, gotta shower!"  
  
Hoshi stood before the locker and she removed her black running shorts and white running jersey; wrapping a towel around her and headed toward the showers. Once she was washed and dried, she slipped into her cotton underwear, before sliding into a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a white tank top, as she was lacing up her shoes she felt a sudden pain in her heart and stopped what she was doing so she could concentrate on breathing. Then just as quickly as it had come, it was over; brushing her hair out of her eyes she waited a while longer before finishing getting ready to leave.  
  
Hoshi was walking down the street towards her car, when hands grabbed her and drug her into the alley.   
  
"Let go of me!" screamed Hoshi struggling for dear life.  
  
The male grunted when her heel connected with his shin and he threw her into the wall knocking her out. Her body crumbled to the ground and she lay there, her head bleeding from an open gash in her head. The man cursed and rummaged in her bags for her wallet before taking off not caring that her life was slipping away from her with every breath she took. The last thought she had before she slipped away into the awaiting arms of death was that she wasn't going to make it to the concert like she had promised.  
  
Hiei stormed into Catterina and Koenma's office wanting to know what the royal couple of Reikai wanted with him. The moment he stormed into the room he noticed that Catterina was slightly round around the middle and her scent lead him to believe that she was pregnant with the brat's child. Wonderful.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked scowling.  
  
"Hiei," began his future sister-in-law. "I have a job for you."  
  
"What sort of job?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.  
  
"One that will prove your worthiness to me," said Cat.  
  
"Worthiness?" asked Hiei his temper rising. "Worthiness for what?"  
  
"Worthiness to marry Panth-chan."  
  
"I do not have to prove myself to you!"  
  
"Actually," said Koenma clearing his throat. "You do."  
  
"Since she is a member of royalty you have to accept any of the challenges set forth by any member of either royal family she belongs to."  
  
"Fine," snarled Hiei. "What is this challenge?"  
  
Up and down the street sirens wailed as the ambulance took Hoshi's deceased body away, leaving her soul behind. She followed the ambulance to the hospital where her mother came to get the body and prepare it for burial. Watching her mother so heartbroken was hard to take she wished now that she hadn't walked down that street, wished she had defended herself better, but knew that 'what ifs' wouldn't help. Nothing would help. Nothing at all.  
  
"An hour ago," said Koenma holding up a file. "A young woman died, her ghost refuses to come in for judgement I want you to go and get her and bring her back."  
  
"Why?" asked Hiei. "What as the woman done?"  
  
"She hasn't done anything that would cause damage," said Catterina. "Unfortunately, she has the sins of her father to answer for."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.  
  
"The day she was born, her father, a dark lighter transferred the majority of his sins to her."  
  
"He did that to his own daughter?" asked Hiei shocked, not even a Demon would do something like that to his own flesh and blood, much less his own brat without their knowledge or full consent.   
  
"Yes," said Catterina softly. "So she most be judged as if she were him because of the sins he transferred to her."  
  
"Fine," said Hiei rolling his eyes. "How soon do you want me to get this done?"  
  
"Wednesday," said Koenma. "The deadline is Wednesday."  
  
"Right," said Hiei nodding his head and leaving the office. "See you early Wednesday morning."  
  
Hoshi sat on the roof of her house watching people come and go paying their respects to her mother. She sighed and wiped at a few transparent tears that were falling down her ghost cheek. She was heartbroken for not being able to keep her promise to her friends and for leaving her mother alone like this. She knew that the older Kana wasn't interested in marrying again not since Hoshi's father had left the picture. The bastard had really done a number on her that was for sure. Hoshi growled just thinking about her father made her want to punch something and punch it hard.  
  
"Come on woman," said a harsh voice.   
  
"What the hell!" shouted Hoshi jumping to her feet and turning around. "How can you see me?"  
  
Hoshi's eyes took in the make before her; he was around the same height she was with black and white hair that seemed to defy gravity and piercing red eyes that were like blood. She shivered to think about how much blood he must have split in his life time based on the cold hard look in his eyes.  
  
"It's my job now come with me," said the male. "I am here to take you in to be judged."  
  
"Judged?!" demanded Hoshi. "Judged for what?!"  
  
"Sins of your father."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your father as committed some horrible sins Hoshi and he transferred them to you. I am sorry but you have to be judged because they are now on your soul and not on his."  
  
"I am not going anywhere," said Hoshi backing up.  
  
"Don't be an idiot and make things harder for yourself," said Hiei taking a step forward.   
  
"I am not going anywhere for the moment."  
  
"So what?" asked Hiei rolling his eyes. "Are you going to come with me later?"  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi backing up.  
  
Hiei snorted and glared at her making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"And why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because," said Hoshi. "I made a promise to my friends and I intend to keep it."  
  
"So, you promise to keep this promise to return with me after you have kept your promise to them?"  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi nodding calmly.  
  
Hiei stared into her eyes and despite the fact that they seemed to see right into his soul he believed, muttering a curse he nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Fine," said Hiei. "When will you be ready to go?"  
  
"Wednesday," said Hoshi. "At the concert hall in the middle of town, I plan to go there and see my friends sing. Then I will gladly go with you to receive the punishment of my father."  
  
"Fine," said Hiei sighing. "I will trust you and I will see you on Wednesday."  
  
"Thank you," said Hoshi.  
  
"Hn," snorted Hiei before taking off.  
  
That Wednesday night Hiei hurried to where he was supposed to meet the female. He saw her seating on one of the rafters waiting for the concert to start so she could hear her friends sing their last songs of the year.   
  
"How long will this concert last?" asked Hiei standing next to her.  
  
"An hour," said Hoshi staring out as the people filed into the seats. The lights dimmed and the stage lights lit up the stage as the choir filed in slowly singing a song softly in Latin. "Sit down why don't you?" muttered Hoshi pulling at his cape.  
  
"Don't touch my cape," hissed Hiei taking a seat and crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
"Oh hush and just enjoy the show," said Hoshi scowling.  
  
The rest of the concert was done in silence until finally it came to the last song of the evening "Amazing Grace".   
  
"Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound," Apalla's sweet soprano voice filled the night sky as she walked slowly to stand before the rest of the choir, her eyes closed in concentration. "That saved a wretch like me!/I once was lost, but now am found/Was blind, but now I see."   
  
Hiei opened his eyes which had closed at some point during the production from sure and total boredom. The lyrics of the last song seemed to stir something inside of him touching his heart in a way that only Yukina, his twin sister, and Panthera, his love, could possibly do. He watched the female as her voice dyed away while a male strolled forward his voice covering the dying voice of the woman.  
  
    
  
"Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear," Rafe walked forward slowly, his bass voice joining Apalla's dying one leaving just Rafe to sing alone. "And Grace my fears relieved./How precious did that Grace appear/The hour I first believed."   
  
    
  
Hiei closed his eyes letting the lyrics brush against his skin and sink into his blackened soul and make it seem lighter and almost soothed his restless spirit.   
  
"Through many dangers, toils, and snares," sang out Strega stepping out from the first row of the choir, his tenor voice lifting into the still night sky joining the dying one of Rafe. "I have already come./Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far/And Grace will lead me home."   
  
    
  
"The Lord has promised good to me," sang the rest of the choir their voices lifting so that the dying voice of Strega faded away into nothingness. "His Word my hope secures./He will my shield and portion be/As long as life endures."   
  
    
  
"When we've been there ten thousand years," as the choir's last notes died away Rafe, Strega, and Apalla lifted their voices in a trio and sang the final verse of the song. "Bright shining as the sun,/We've no less days to sing God's praise/Than when we'd first begun."   
  
Hiei got to his feet while the audience was applauding and stared down at the young woman as she wiped tears from her eyes.   
  
"Are you ready to go woman," said Hiei feeling embarrassed for some reason as if he had walked in on her in a private moment.  
  
"Yes," said Hoshi getting to her feet and standing beside him. "I am ready to go."  
  
Apalla, Rafe, and Strega looked up at the night sky hoping that Hoshi had heard them. They watched as a bright light filled the sky and they saw their friend standing on the rafters with a male clocked in a black cape with hair that seemed to defy gravity. She smiled at them and waved before the two of them disappeared in a twinkling of starlight.   
  
"Rest in Peace Hoshi," whispered Apalla.  
  
"See ya on the other side," smiled Rafe.  
  
"I'll be expecting a kiss," grinned Strega.  
  
The three friends finally felt as if their friend were finally at peace.  
  
"Dana Hoshi, I presume," said the brown haired youth behind the desk.  
  
"I am she," said Hoshi bowing.  
  
"Dana Hoshi," said the woman standing beside the man. "My name is Lady Catterina, Prince Koenma's mate. Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"The dark haired youth said it was because of the sins my father committed," replied Hoshi.  
  
"Yes," said Koenma nodding his head in agreement. "Normally because of the amount of sins on your soul and the type of sins, this would qualify you for hell. However, since they are not technically your sins we see no reason why we have to send you to hell for them."  
  
"So what are you getting at?" asked Hoshi confused that she wasn't going to go to hell for the crimes her father committed and transferred to her.  
  
"What my husband is trying to say," said Catterina sending her husband a dark look. "Is that we have decided to instead of sending you to hell, allowing you to be a ferry girl in our services."  
  
"A ferry girl?"  
  
"Yes," said Koenma. "You will ferry the souls of the dead here to be judged and if circumstances require it as we get closer to the legendary war you will run errands for us. That will be your punishment until your soul is back tipped toward the side of heaven and if you decide to remain a ferry girl that will be fine but if not then you can go on to Heaven. Any questions?"  
  
"No, Lord Koenma," said Hoshi bowing.   
  
"Good," said Catterina. "Botan will show you to your room and will explain everything you need to know."  
  
Hoshi turned around and saw a young woman her own age with light blue hair and lilac eyes wearing a pink kimono.   
  
"Come with me please," she said with a smile.   
  
Botan lead Hoshi down a long hall explaining everything the young woman would need to know.   
  
"Here we are," said Botan brightly pushing the door open and walking inside. "This is where you will stay while you are working as a Ferry Girl. Should you need anything let me know, although I am not sure how often I will be available. You know Hoshi," said Botan brightly before shutting the door. "I hope you and I can become good friends!"  
  
Hoshi watched as the female shut the door and looked around the simple room.   
  
"Well," she said slipping from her clothes and into a dark red kimono. "I guess I should go ahead and get started on my duties."  
  
Thus began Hoshi's new job of being a ferry girl.  
  
END  
  
Author's Notes: Hoshi may or may not appear in later stories dealing with the Great War if she does it will just be brief appearances. Well on to write another one shot that is once I write out the two poems that will be needed for the next one shot. Well peace out and review! 


End file.
